Were Not in Kansas Anymore
by Cristle
Summary: Chantel Kidd a normal otaku who likes to roleplay. Until one day she gets sucked into one of her roleplays! Why did this happen, and how should she get home! Rated M for later chappys.


Cristle:Hello there!

Charity:Hello there!

Cristle:thanks for reading this fail fanfiction!

Charity:Cristle and I are going to try and answer a few question so you better listen up!

1: Who the hell are Alaric and Aoi? Whos charity? Whos chantel? Where is the place Alaric and Aoi come from?  
A: Ok Chantel or 'Cristle' is the person posting this fanfiction. Charity is her best friend thats helping write it. This Fanfiction is based of a Roleplay they made called Vampire Daybreak its sort of hard to explain. Aoi is the angel knight of patience and the son of Alaric even though they act more like brothers. Alaric is basically 'lucifer' you would say. Or perhaps master of hell is a better word. Before you ask how an angel can be the son of the master of hell, Aoi was created from Alarics D.N.A which makes him his son. Alaric is Charitys character, and Aoi is Cristles character! Also in charitys POV she may refer to Chantel as Cristle.

Cristle: If you have anymore questions dont hesitate to ask!

Charity: And dont forget to comment!

Cristle: And now

Charity:without further adue.

Both:Enjoy!

-  
Chantel Pov:  
I sighed "My life totally sucks," I said to myself.  
I was beginning to wonder if anything interesting would ever happen in my life. I just got home from school and I had already got chased by a dog and slipped on some wet grass. After today I was in total need of some roleplaying.

Charity Pov:  
I dont like exploring, but I was being forced into this stupid game by. Lets PRESS THIS RED BUTTON!  
Damn, my friends are stupid. If it got Leah to shut her trap, I would do it, nontheless. Fuck,  
I need to roleplay so bad right now...Wait..  
whats that? "Pretty shiny!" I gooed, glomping the shiny object i had found. "Waaaait... this thing feels strange," I noted, getting dizzy. Then stuff whited out. Blacked out..okay, it does'nt matter Blued out, greened out...same difference.

Then I was sprawled on a really comfy bed.  
Common sense told me to assess the situation,  
but I dont really have much common sense, now do I?  
Anyway, is that a Pikachu plushie? Meh. Ignore it.

Chantels Pov-  
I had just recently walked inside my room and sat down at my computer chair when the back suddenly broke. Dont ask me how it happened, all I remember was leaning back..then i was on the floor.

Charitys Pov-  
"HOLY FUDGE SUNDAY!" Okay, I freaked. It was the sound of a chair breaking for christs sake. I rolled off the bed. "OWWWW!" complained a bitchy boys voice.

Chantels Pov-  
I finally looked over at the floor right next to me. My bed isnt even a foot from my computer,  
so I was looking directly at a boy and a girl who had just rolled off my bed. I finally said something "... Who are you?".

Charitys pov-  
"The question is," The bitchy boy mumbled,  
standing up and brushing non existant dust away. "Who you are." He had... silver hair?  
Strikes a bell, but I cant think right now.

Chantels Pov-  
Getting annoyed at the guys adittude, I finally stood up."My name is Chantel Kidd! And I would like to know why you are in my room!" Ok..I had to admit that he WAS hot! He seemed so familiar...  
WORK, BRAIN, WORK!

Charitys Pov-  
The Bitchy Boy blinked and looked her up and down before replying."Well im not in a virtual world anymore...," I snorted and smugly recommened "Did you try the yellow brick road?"

Chantels Pov-  
Getting fed up, I finally snapped and said,  
"Listen pal! Just who the he-..." Thats when realization finally dawned me. The reason he looked so familiar, why I thought he was so hot.  
Right here standing before me...was Alaric Aurion.

Charitys Pov-

"Whats with your look?" He laughed." You look like youve seen a-" It hit me. Like... like the tornado that brought Dorothy to The Land Of Oz.  
This was the fucking figment of my imagination.  
Alaric Aurion, "Like I've seen my roleplay character"

Chantels Pov-  
I was speechless. Wait..if Alaric was here was this other girl Charity? I couldnt speak! Finally..  
words formed. "Oh...my..fucking..god.." That was all I could say to my situation.

Charitys Pov-  
The boy I once called bitchy blinked again.  
He looked a little annoyed. So I finally stood up."I hope none of your other people are here,"  
I grumbled, glaring. "Were in a mess already."

Chantels Pov-  
My face paled. This could NOT be happening!  
What was i going to do? If my mother saw them,  
she'd ask questions and get the wrong idea about a boy being in my room! "Oh no...oh no no no no NO!"  
I walked circled around my room in what little space I had. My room was freakin' miniscule. I lived in a cramped trailor,  
for Christs sake!

Charitys Pov-  
I stretched, as I kicked someone in the face,  
since he also yelled decently loud,"OWWWW!"  
I had a mental god. Not another one...

Chantels Pov-  
On the floor. The one who screamed. Yeah, it was Aoi Aurion. My character. I couldnt speak. I truely couldnt. Finally, all that happened caught up with me, and I fainted.

Charitys Pov-  
"Whoaaaa..." Alaric caught the girl who called herself Chantel Kidd. Then he immediately dropped her when he saw Aoi."...Holy fuck..,"Was all he could manage to say, and I just facepalmed again. Aoi.. I think that was him. Yeah.. great day. I groaned, and went over to the girl.  
Yeah, when had I said I wanted THESE guys to come into my fucking life? Never. . . Ok alot of times.  
Thats not the point right now.

stood, looking every bit as confused as Chantel had been. "Okay.. is this a dream?"  
He questioned to himself scratching his head. "Oh, let me find out for you," Alaric smiled and kicked Aoi in the soft spot. "OWWWWW!" Alaric fakely gave him a sorry face. "Aww, apparenlty not..."  
"Would you two quit?" I was on the verge of also fainting.  
Not that I could do that - Footsteps."Chantel,  
did you do your homework?" Fuck, her mom!

"You, Alaric," I said frantically, thinking of ways to figure this out. "Umm, pick this girl up. Put her in bed." I proceeded to shove Aoi in the closet. "Owww.." He complained, still holding his nuts. Alaric had been a good boy and did as he asked. Alaric sighed a trademark sigh I gave him, and shoved us in the closet with him.

Chantels Pov-  
I heard a door shut. It must have been my mom.  
I opened my eyes to find myself in my bed."A dream?"  
My mom walked in. "Chantel? Is eveything alright?"  
"Yeah..," I said "I guess I just fell asleep."  
"Well alright then.." My mom closed the door.  
She was used to leaving me alone..we never talked or anything anymore... I felt so emo.

Charitys Pov-  
"Whew," I sighed in relief, as I opened the door to her closet, letting everyone walk out. Aoi and Alaric were shooting death glares. "Hey, um,  
Chantel! good job stalling your mom!"

Chantels Pov-  
I just stared at them. ". . . Fuck it wasnt a dream..." I just layed on my bed and put my pikachu pillow over my face. I want to disappear so bad right now.

Charitys Pov-  
Then another thing hit me, Howd she know this was Alaric..? Was she..? "...Cristle?"

Chantels Pov-  
I sighed and said ". . . Yes.. 'tis I charity..  
fudge sunday and bishie lover..THE CRISTLE!"  
I looked tired and annoyed..today was gonna be a long day..at least it was Friday.

Charity Pov-  
I looked her up and down. Yeah, as she had described herself. Aoi and Alaric were coming to realize who WE were. I mustered all my strength to do what I did next."CRRRISTLLLEEEE!" I glomped her with full force.

Chantels Pov-  
"HOLY SHITAKE MUSHROOMS!" I was suprised by the sudden glompage.". . . So..these guys are..  
creator Cristle and Charity?" Aoi said, mildly suprised,  
and was just staring at us.

Charitys Pov-  
"Quit gawking like a idiot..." Alaric hit Aoi on the back of the head. "What, you wanna eat them? Apparently you need to control your vampire hunger here..," I suddenly realized there race like it was new to me."..Fuck!"

Chantels Pov-  
"Oh shit thats right.. what the hell are we gonna do about your eating..." I though out loud.  
"Were in such deep shit..." I said and sighed aloud.

Charitys Pov-  
"Oh, now this is where I get my spectacular sigh from." He noted nodding. "Shut your face"

Chantels Pov-  
"Sighs are my thing" I said "I just sigh alot.  
I guess it rubbed off on you" I sigh again which was about the 50th time today and still counting.

Charitys Pov-  
"Now," Even I sighed, getting a headache."Lets find out how to hide you guys until we properly find a way to get rid of you".

Chantels Pov-  
"Fat chance at that" I said "This is a very small trailor, theres barely enough room for me and my parents."  
The trailor I lived in was pretty ceiling was low enough to touch, and it wasnt that big, either.

Charitys Pov-  
"...Well does that mean you expect us to STAY in this dump?" Alaric looked disgusted.

Chantels Pov-  
"...Its either this or you can sleep outside...  
I normally sleep on the couch anyway, so one of you three can have the bed" I said."I dont mind the floor"  
Said Aoi not really caring.

Charitys Pov-  
"Id rather go back to hell.." he mumbled, about to go back, 'till he realized.. he couldnt for "some reason".  
".Hell?"

Chantels Pov-  
"Maybe the master of hell in this dimension doesnt want you there.." I said completely considering the possibility.

Charitys Pov-  
"Isnt it the same here?" I asked, actually curious.  
"Pretty sweet if it was..or..are you just drained of your hellish powers?"

Chantel Pov-  
"Thats also a possibility," I pondered aloud.  
When I looked over at Aoi i found that he was asleep,  
leaning on my wall.

Charitys Pov-  
"Lazy son of a.."I nearly cursed, 'till I realized it would hurt Aoi, but unfaze Alaric. Plus Cristle just wouldnt give a fuck.

Chantels Pov-  
"Well...i suppose for now you should try and blend in.."  
I mumbled. "Todays Friday, but starting Monday, you three should enter my school so I can keep an eye on you."

Charitys Pov-  
"You expect a thirteen and seventeen year old to act like there in middle school?" I asked.

Chantels Pov-  
"Most thirteen year olds are in eighth grade, which is middle school around here.." I said "As for Aoi, I think he can pass as a thirteen year old"  
"Goood point" Charity said. "So got anymore complaints, Alaric? You do?  
Too fucking bad!" I said rather harshly. To be honest, I was tired and pissed off. I just wanted to sleep and I didn't want to put up with anymore bitching.

Chairtys Pov-  
"Uh..Whered he go?" Seems as though bitchy boy had left or something."Whatever. Im tired, but if he finds a way out of this world, I wanna know.."

Chantels Pov-  
"Well...you can have the bed. I'll be in the living room sleeping if you need me.." I picked up my epic Pikachu Pillow and walked out the door.


End file.
